


I will always be here for you.

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Broppy - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: "Everyone have to lose someone at least once in their life. It's just how the way life works. "Just a little Broppy one shot.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I will always be here for you.

It's been a week since King Peppy had past away, most people managed to move on but some still can't believe that he's really gone.

Someone like Poppy.

She's usually a happy troll. She was always positive, always smile, making every trolls who walk past her feel happy by her aura but since her father gone she haven't came out of her pod. No matter how many Trolls tried to cheer her up, they always fail.

Poppy were laying on her couch, staring into space while her mind wandering else where. She wasn't happy. She weren't smiling. She wasn't her positive self. Instead she was sobbing quietly, biting her lips as she can hear other trolls laughing and talking, distracting themselves from what happened for the past week.

Poppy can still remember what had happened, finding her father lifeless.

"Dad?" Poppy called her father while walking into his pod. "Dad?" She called out again and still getting no respond. She decided to walked to his bedroom. She found her father laying on his bed. She sighed in relief. He wasn't snoring like he usually do which she find that odd.

She walked towards his bed and sat down on the end of it. "Dad?" She tried to wake him with her voice. She tried that 3 times before trying to tickle him on his foot but when she touch his foot, she felt his foot cold to the touch.

She suddenly panicked and tried to shook him, hoping for him to wake up but when he didn't, she ran out the door to find some help.

The next day they held a fineral for him. It wasn't big just like how Peppy would wanted it to be. Everyone stood still and looked down to the floor. Tears rolling down their faces while listening to Poppy giving out her speech.

Poppy, herself were struggling to speak. She kept stopping and sobbing. The young queen had her best friend, Branch to standing next to her and held her hand to comfort her.

Branch...

He's always the one, who come check on her everyday. He also one of the few, who can't forget the past week event but still trying to be strong to help Poppy.

For a week, Poppy haven't left her pod but today she felt that she can't live like this anymore. She decided to walk to Branch bunker, to seek some comfort from him. She's been lonely enough.

While she walked through the village, she could felt other trolls giving her sympathy looks. Some greeted her along the way.

As she arrive to his door, she knocked. After 2 minutes of knocking, he finally opened. "Poppy?" He called out.

"Branch, can I come in please?" She asked softly while he open the door to let her go in. She sat on the couch while he walked towards the kitchen to get her some water.

They sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes before Poppy spoke up. "Is this what you feel when you lost your grandma?" Branch looked surprise at her question before answering. "Is what everyone feel when they lost some one." Poppy then asked "Can I stay with you tonight? Please?"

"Um.. Okay. You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." Poppy refused. "No, I can sleep on the floor. You can sleep on your bed."

Branch put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, you can sleep on my bed. No worries." Before Poppy can refuse again, he start walking away to get her an extra pair of pajamas.

That night Branch woke up to a sound of Poppy screaming in her sleep. "Dad? Dad?" She cried. "Please don't leave me!?" She hold the blanket tighter. "Don't leave me like this, please!?"

"Poppy! Poppy!? Wake up!" He tried to wake her up. "Dad!?" She cried again while holding Branch's hands.

When she stopped, her eyes opened then realised what had happened then start crying again while reaching out towards Branch. He picked her up then placed her in his laps, rocking her back and fourth. "It's okay now, Poppy. I'm here."

Her crying start to stopped while she's listening to his heartbeats. "Branch." She said his name quietly. "I miss him. I miss him so much."

"He's in heaven now. Even when he's gone, he's still here. Watching you from afar. Making sure that you're still okay. He haven't left you." He tries to comfort her.

"You won't leave me right?" She asked. "Never. I will always be here for you, I promise." They stared at each other for a few second, not realising that their face are getting closer until their lips touched.

They shared their sweet and gentle kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "I love you, Poppy." He said while laying her on the bed.

"I love you too, Branch." They then fall asleep arms in arms peacefully. No nightmares interrupting them.


End file.
